


Hallelujah

by Coulsonsss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Bruises, F/M, Oral Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonsss/pseuds/Coulsonsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phil Coulson / OC fic I've been working on here and there for the last few weeks. </p>
<p>There’s no plot here,  just good old fashion smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very out of practice for smut writing, unfortunately, it shows here a bit. I hope you guys enjoy anyway. 
> 
> I know I had fun writing this!
> 
> * * * 
> 
> Alice Harrison belongs to myself

Alone time was a rare thing for Phil Coulson and Alice Harrison.

 

Phil and his team had been given various missions and this was the first night in almost two weeks that Phil and Alice had been in the same room together for more than an hour.

Alice was lying on the bed, she was passed the point of tried, but listened for Phil to get out of the shower.  
She wasn't wearing much of anything, nothing but her favorite panties; see through with red lace.

Phil was quite fond of them too.

Alice had at least managed to dry her hair after her shower, but that was really all she had the energy for. She didn’t even have on her nightshirt, simply because that required her getting up and that was too much effort.

Finally, she heard the shower stop and Coulson soon entered the bedroom that doubled as his office. It was only a “bedroom” when the couch bed was pulled out.

Alice was thankful it was a comfy couch bed.

Phil only had the towel around his waist as he walked in; he stopped when he saw Alice on the bed.  
He grinned.

“I hope the door is locked, I’d hate to risk Fitz walking in on you like that,”

Alice laughed, “I’m pretty sure everyone is asleep, so don’t worry about someone walking in on me.” Alice pulled herself up a bit as she spoke. She propped her elbows up on the pillows. She met his gaze as she spread her legs a little bit, just enough to tease him.

He watched her, clenching his jaw.

Phil took a seat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on her leg. He rubbed her leg for a moment then leaned over and started to kiss her soft skin. He worked his way up her leg, his lips stopping when he reached a fresh bruise on her thigh. Alice winced but his lips were gentle.

“When did you get this?”

Alice closed her eyes as his hot breath warmed her skin. “When I tried to jump a fence, I landed wrong and fell,” she was embarrassed to admit it to him, even though he knew how clumsy she could be at times. Phil just smiled and kissed her bruise again. He moved in-between her legs, kissing her inner thigh; his lips going over the scars that were there.

He hated these scars.

These were the ones that he knew their origin, they were there because he had died and left Alice. He left her alone after he decided to face Loki, and these scars where the result of how she coped with the sadness and the loss.  
It was something he’d never forgive himself for.

Phil slipped his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties, pulling them down her legs as he maneuvered them with care. After slipping them off, Phil held them in his hand feeling the soft fabric for a moment before tossing them to the side.

Alice watched him as his mouth went back to in-between her legs, her breath shaky as Phil’s tongue licked over her clit. She smiled and placed one of her hands on the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair as his tongue entered inside of her.  
One of his hands rested on her thigh, the other hand went to her breast. He grabbed it, squeezing it.

Alice bit her lip, loving the sensation.

Phil’s tongue licked her inner walls; he would do that for a few minutes then go back to her clit, sucking on it. Alice’s body turned more and more red with each action, her fingers still in his hair as his tongue went back inside of her. When he did that she gently put her hand at the back of his head, pressing him closer to her, that was his cue to make sure she’d cum.

He smirked and did as he was told.

His hand that been playing with her breast found its way back down to her clit. As his tongue was inside of her, he took his fingers and moved her clit in tiny circles. The feeling caused Alice to gasp and arch her back. “P-Philip!” She moaned his name as she came; her whole body shook from what he had done. He smiled again and kissed her inner thigh again. Then he pulled himself up to meet her face to face, his lips going to hers as they kissed.

Alice kissed his jaw. As she did that; Coulson rubbed his hard member up against her entrance. He kissed her as he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed. Phil quickly opened the drawer and felt around for the box of condoms they kept there. He kept kissing her, moving down to Alice’s neck, he kept feeling around for the box, but knew he was taking too long.

Alice thought so too and finally reached and grabbed his hand, bringing it back to her.

“Alice.” Phil began “We need to be careful.” he stopped mid-sentence as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to grind against him. She was giving him a taste of what was to come.

Not wanting to fight her any longer, he slipped inside of her. Coulson’s hand rested on her hip as he went deep inside of her pussy. Alice let out a moan at the sensation, wrapping her legs around his waist, helping him to go even further inside of her. Phil started to thrust in and out of her; she kept grinding against him, the pair finding their rhythm.

Phil kissed her neck again like he had before, this time his lips trailed down to her breasts, suckling at her nipple. Alice smiled; she was in complete bliss with the action. She ran her hands down his back, feeling every muscle and scar that he had. Alice found herself moaning again as he kept thrusting. His speed picking up, but somehow she was still managing to match his pace.

After a few moments he left her breast, once again going back to her lips, his tongue exploring every inch of the inside of her mouth. Alice playfully bit at his lip, she grinned and kissed him back with as much passion that he had, running her fingers through his hair.

Phil slowed his thrusts, feeling her walls begin to tighten around his member. She moaned deeply when he slowed down. He was trying to savior every moment that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Phil looked down at her, seeing her cheeks turn a rosy hue.  
He kissed her cheek. Phil's hand that had been on her hip left its resting place and found her hand, their fingers interlocking as they made contact. Phil rested his head in the crook of her neck, lips pressed against her skin, still thrusting in and out of her.

Alice couldn't take it anymore, her voice repeating his name over and over again as she felt the fire from her inner walls as she came. Her back arching as her free arm wrapped around Phil holding onto him, legs still wrapped firmly around his waist so he knew not to stop.  
He kissed her mouth to try and keep her moans contained.

Phil didn’t stop thrusting; he was too close to his own release for that. He kissed the side of her head when he came soon after she did, breathlessly saying her name. His lips left kisses against her hair before they went back to her lips.

Coulson looked at Alice in the dim light, her skin still a rosy hue and a happy, but tired expression on her face. She smiled and finally removed her legs from around his waist.  
He smiled, lying down beside her. Their hands still locked together as he pulled her hand up to kiss it.  
“I love you,” Phil spoke in a soft tone, tired himself from what had just happened.

Alice let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, right against where his scar was.

She listened to his heartbeat before speaking.

“I love you too,” She kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

Phil kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her hair as they both finally asleep.


End file.
